Jangan Ada Iklan di Antara Kita
by Uki the Great
Summary: Akashi sungguh menakutkan! Setelah kejadian ini mungkin anggota-anggota Seirin akan lebih memperhatikan apa yang Kuroko tonton di televisi. A parody, you had been warned! (Kids please don't try this at home)


**Disclaimer:** karakter, tim, maupun iklan yang dimaksud adalah BUKAN punya si author meski fanfic ini punya dia

 **Warning:** parodi super singkat, typo, OOC, **bukan** cerita BL/yaoi

 **Jangan Ada Iklan di Antara Kita**

 _~Uki the Great~_

 **...**

Sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu sejak Akashi memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu Kuroko di bangku taman ini. Untung saja cuaca sangat bersahabat. Sinar matahari tidak menyengat di kulit dan angin berembus tenang dan pelan, sehingga _mood_ Akashi tidak rusak.

Si Rambut Merah pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah novel fiksi ilmiah beraroma _steampunk_ yang minggu lalu dihadiahkan padanya. Jari-jari miliknya, yang biasanya menempel dengan erat saat men _-dribble_ bola itu, begitu anggun dan elegan membalik halaman bukunya. Beberapa gadis yang lewat di depannya tak kuasa untuk tidak mencuri pandang. _He is such a beauty_.

Sayang, Akashi sedang tidak berminat.

Matahari makin tergelincir dan novel yang dibaca olehnya tinggal sisa empat bab lagi lalu tamat, dilanjutkan ke seri berikutnya, tapi Kuroko belum juga menelepon atau mengirim pesan kepada Akashi. Si Bayangan terlambat sekali. Tumben. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegangi novel, si Rambut Merah akhirnya menelepon Kuroko.

 _Tuuut... Tuut... Tuuut..._

 _Riiiiiiiiiiingg~ riiiiiiing~_

" _Moshi-moshi_." Suara di ujung sana menjawab.

"Oi Kuroko! Sudah lewat jam berapa ini? Di mana kau sekarang? Jangan bilang ' _on the way_ '! Lumutan aku di sini!"

"Akashi, noleh geh," pinta si Rambut Biru Muda. Dengan segera Akashi menoleh ke kanan. Tong sampah, salah. Dia menoleh ke arah sebaliknya.

"Eh copet!" _Yup_ , Kuroko duduk di bangku yang sama dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kampret! Sejak kapan kau di situ?!"

"Lumayan lama." Tampak oleh Akashi sebuah buku yang duduk manis di pangkuan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sepertinya temannya ini ikut santai membaca buku dan membiarkan waktu berlalu.

"Bilang dari tadi kek!"

"Ada apa sampai kausuruh aku datang kemari?" tanya Kuroko kalem. Matanya kembali sibuk dengan buku pilihannya.

Akashi menyudahi acara membacanya. Dia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Sudah lihat jadwal pertandingan Shueisha Cup? Tahu lawan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tahu kok. Shohoku kan?" sambil bicara, Kuroko membalik halaman bukunya, "Tim _underdog_ yang tidak dapat melaju ke final _InterHigh_ meski menang secara dramatis dari STM Sannoh."

"Ck! Cuma sampai di situ saja?" Akashi menyandarkan dirinya, "Fiiuuhh, wajar. Kalian, Seirin, tidak pernah masuk Shueisha Cup sebelumnya."

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

"Manajer kalian tidak memberimu informasi apapun?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Riko hanya bilang supaya kami jaga stamina. Tidak lebih."

"Cuma itu? Haaaaah... Seirin gawat sekali. Aku ragu apa kalian bisa mengatasi Shohoku."

"..."

"Kuberitahu saja padamu. Kau dan Kagami Taiga harus berhati-hati pada duo _forward_ mereka, terutama Sakuragi. Dia tidak bisa ditebak. Lalu tiang pondasi mereka, Akagi, adalah kapten tim dan permainannya bagus, akan susah membuatnya _foul_ , " Akashi menatap lurus ke depan. Dahinya mengernyit tanda keseriusannya. "Lalu _guard_ pertama Shohoku, Miyagi adalah manajer di lapangan, kewaspadaannya sangat bagus. Mungkin anggota kalian harus melakukan _mark up_ padanya."

"Begitu..." Kuroko berhenti membaca

"Oh iya, untuk Miyagi, mungkin yang paling pas untuk menjaganya itu anggota kalian, yang punya _eagle eye_. Iya, dia! Siapa itu namanya? Itu lho... Shu... Shu... Kuroko, siapa namanya? Shu..."

"Sudirman? Sukirman?"

"Bukan! Itu yang itu lho! Shu..." Akashi berusaha keras mengingat nama rekan satu tim temannya itu. Dalam ingatannya, terlihat samar-samar sosok kalem di antara anggota tim Seirin.

"Sudiman?"

"Aduuuh... kok aku lupa sih?"

"Supriman?"

"Bukan!" Empat tanda siku-siku muncul di wajah Akashi tapi dia mencoba tetap sabar.

"Sujiman?"

"Jangan bercanda sekarang, Kuroko!"

"Sukijan?"

"Kubilang jangan bercanda! Ah! Aku mulai ingat! Namanya Shu..."

"Suripat!"

"AARGH KUROKOO!" Habis sudah kesabaran Akashi. Secepat kilat si Rambut Merah meraih sebuah gunting yang memang ada di dalam tasnya. "KAMU!" Dia menggenggam erat semua poni Kuroko dan...

 _Ckkriis!_

"Aaaarghh~!" Kuroko menjerit horor.

Iya, Kuroko si Korban Iklan.

 **...**

 **Tamat lho**

Kali ini giliran akashi dan kuroko yang main parodian iklan. Yeeeii tampaknya si author pun korban iklan juga. Tengkyuu buat yang baca, maafkan atas kegajeannya. Bye!

RnR?


End file.
